La Quiebra, el Hijo y el Demonio
by Kris.Hiwatari
Summary: Un hombre desesperado puede recurrir a cualquier medio con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, y es capaz de dejar de lado la vida pasada y la venidera para cumplir con dicho fin. En tanto, su hijo, perdido y desconcertado, es acechado por un par de ojos carmines que traslucen hambre y malas intenciones. Es el Hijo contra el mundo; contra el recién llegado cuyo nombre sabe a miseria.


_Sean Bienvenidos, queridos lectores._

_Este es el primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji que escribo. Supongo que es necesario que haga unas cuantas aclaraciones antes:_

_1.- Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Yana Toboso._

_2.- Este fanfic es yaoi -en su mayoría, aunque en un comienzo no lo parezca-_

_3.- Rated M por smut, muerte de un personaje, lenguaje inapropiado; temas por lo general para un público más 'maduro'._

_4.- No respondo por los desvaríos que salen de mi cabecita_

_5.- Haré lo posible para terminar este fan fic antes de la última semana de febrero._

_6.- Y, por último pero no menos importante: Este fic va dedicado a Lil Joker, que tiene un maravilloso fic dando vueltas por acá y que les sugiero -No, les ORDENO leer 3-_

_No les hago esperar más._

_Hasta pronto._

_**XXXXXX**_

El dinero.

Objeto frívolo, sin capacidad de reminiscencia alguna, que lograba manejar la vida de cualquier ser humano que se veía enfrentado al infortunio de nacer vivo en ese planeta agrio y podrido que llevaba por nombre "Tierra". El dinero lo era todo; el dinero era familia, felicidad, sexo, drogas, alcohol. Era el espíritu navideño, era el detalle más significante para sacarles una sonrisa a los hijos el día de sus cumpleaños, o a la parentela lejana que sólo se ve contadas veces en la vida. El dinero era amor, desdichas, era miseria, ruina, hambre. La desesperación y la hipocresía, la muerte y la vida. Todo lo bueno y todo lo malo plasmado en un papel cubierto de códigos que revelan su condición de auténtico bajo una luz de color azulado.

El dinero había sido lo que le había llevado al borde de la desesperación, y el que había hecho de ese invierno el más frío, cruel y miserable de todos.

Londres no parecía lo mismo cuando todos los esfuerzos que hacía se los tragaba la tierra. En la vorágine de esa dinámica y cruel sociedad, en donde nadie importaba en forma particular, y sólo eran considerables los individuos cuando estaban reducidos a porcentajes, aquel hombre había perdido el rumbo y los estribos de su vida hasta llegar al punto en el cual la situación que vivía y el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se habían vuelto insostenibles; insostenible para él y para sus cercanos.

Y tan insostenible era la situación, tan irremediable su infortunio, que ni Dios mismo parecía ya oírle. Y, víctima de los crueles designios de ese mismo Dios al cual había consagrado toda su vida en una vacía y fatua fe, ciega como él mismo, había tomado la irreverente y drástica decisión de comenzar a jugar con fuego hasta quemarse. Estaba perdido y solo, obligado a hacerse cargo de alguien que, por las vueltas de la vida, a esa edad debía ya estar muerto.

No tenía demasiado que perder.

Sin estar convencido de si lo que haría iba a funcionar, había recurrido al medio más oscuro y más repudiado por las enseñanzas católicas que a lo largo de su vida había estado tan apegado. Se había ido en su auto –una de las pocas posesiones que le quedaban ya para ese entonces—hacia las lejanías de un cementerio en medio de una oscura y tormentosa noche de diciembre, mientras las lágrimas bajaban tan copiosas como la lluvia misma por su pálido y ojeroso rostro.

Todo había comenzado con un suspiro, una petición desesperada y llanto, mientras la lluvia le empapaba la elegante ropa y el frío le calaba los huesos. Había sido cuestión de minutos para que sus plegarias se vieran respondidas finalmente, y una vez la respuesta había llegado a sus oídos, en forma de pregunta formulada, todas las palabras se le habían ido de la boca.

-¿Qué tan miserable es tu vida, Humano, que recurres lloroso y patético a mí?-

Era real; la voz, los pasos sonoros haciendo eco en la desolada estancia, la espesa neblina y el penetrante olor a azufre que le llegaba a la nariz. Todo era real.

Sólo había lugar a la estupefacción y al miedo en ese ente, presa de la desesperanza. De todas las locuras que podría haber hecho alguna vez, esa era la única que jamás hubiese creído que funcionaría. Pero se había equivocado irrevocablemente.

No podía arrepentirse ya.

-Responde, Humano, no soy una criatura muy paciente.-

Una criatura. Eso era.

-Y—Yo necesito… tu ayuda.-

-El precio es alto-

-Te daré lo que sea… por favor…-

Una risa un tanto siniestra llenó el lugar, poniéndole la piel de gallina al pobre hombre que se estremecía con fuerza, presa de la incertidumbre que suponía su destino. Sabía que podía morir esa misma noche, y aquello era lo que más le aterraba, pero estaba dispuesto a darle la cara a su miserable vida y al ser infernal que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Humano?-

-Y—Yo… estoy en la ruina. Todo lo que tengo… ellos se lo han llevado. Lo quiero de vuelta, necesito todo lo que me quitaron de vuelta.-

-¿Hablamos de dignidad, dinero, posesiones?-

-Los… Los tres. Sírveme… sírveme un año, un año y juro que pagaré el precio que sea por tus servicios.-

Durante unos segundos, se hizo un tenso silencio que al tembloroso hombre le parecieron ser horas. Ya no sabía qué hacía ni en qué iría a terminar aquella escabrosa situación, pero siempre y cuando pudiera salir del agujero en el que estaba metido, todo, absolutamente todo lo daba exactamente igual.

-El precio es tu alma.-

Fue un golpe bajo que, sin embargo, él había visto ya venir.

-¿Aceptas el precio, humano? ¿Sabiendo que, una vez que te has renegado a los designios de Dios, serás condenado al sufrimiento, y al repudio de los cielos cuando tu vida llegue a su punto cúlmine y consecuente desenlace?-

Su vida, su suerte y todo lo que le mantenía apenas estable se ponía en juego a partir de ese preciso instante. Era cuestión de dar una simple respuesta para ver al fin la cara del ser que estaría a punto de prestarle servicios durante un año, el que sería testigo y motor de su ascenso y caída. ¿Era capaz de ponerlo todo en juego, sacrificar su vida para regresar a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado?

Por supuesto que sí; eran los estragos de la desolación los que hablaban por él, y no su racionalidad ni mucho menos su amor propio.

Si las vicisitudes de la vida le habían llevado a tales extremos, sería entonces factible jugar a su misma altura.

Escogió no seguir pensando, y simplemente dejó que las sentenciosas palabras le abandonaran la boca.

-Yo… acepto.-

Estaba condenado.

La misma risa siniestra de hacía un rato se repitió de nueva cuenta, mientras las tinieblas se disipaban y el ruido de pasos firmes y tranquilos se aproximaban directamente hacia el lugar en donde él estaba arrodillado.

-Muy bien…-

El ruido de pasos se detuvo de pronto, muy cerca de él. La curiosidad le mataba, y por lo mismo se vio forzado a alzar la mirada para corroborar con sus propios ojos si lo que estaba sucediendo eran o no simples juegos provocados por su perturbado estado mental; pero no.

Una vez más; todo era real.

Un hombre de melena negra, tez pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre hizo acto de presencia ante él, con una sonrisa burlesca sobre los labios, apreciando el deplorable estado de su nuevo amo. Cierto deje de asco de traslucía por esos irises rojizos que estudiaban con meticulosa detención cada uno de los detalles del rostro demacrado del hombre frente a él.

-¿Eres… eres un demonio?-

-No. Soy a partir de hoy su sirviente, y usted mi amo. Soy su perdición representada en el cuerpo de un humano, que alguna vez maté. Seré su mano derecha durante un año, y usted mi presa al final de ese período. Soy su escape y su final irrevocables, y el arrepentimiento es una palabra que mi basto vocablo no admite.-

-¿C—Cuál es tu nombre?-

-El que mi amo desee.-

Tembloroso, aterrado y a la vez maravillado, el hombre se puso de apoco de pie y le sostuvo la mirada al ser infernal que se mantenía firme frente a él. Vestía completamente de negro; camisa negra, corbata negra, chaqueta y pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos, perfectamente lustrados y relucientes. ¿Cómo llamar a un sujeto así? Recordaba al dueño de una empresa que había conocido hacía mucho, cuya forma de vestirse era relativamente parecida a la del demonio frente a él. Y además, le recordaba al nombre de alguien más, que, en cierta época, había sido sumamente importante para él.

-Te llamarás, de ahora en adelante, Sebastian: Sebastian Michaelis.-

-Como mi Amo lo ordene.-

El hombre asintió levemente y apretó con fuerza sus puños, tratando de controlar los insistentes temblores que su cuerpo no dejaba de dar. Ya no era miedo, no era el frío. Era la ansiedad, la excitación de tener frente a él un demonio real, un ser que le haría, de seguro, recuperar todas y cada una de las cosas que durante ese último tiempo había perdido tan estrepitosamente.

-Faltan sólo tres cosas, Amo.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Sus condiciones, el sello, y lo más importante… su nombre.-

Con pesadez, el desolado humano tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, mientras tensaba la mandíbula y cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¿Mi nombre?-

Comenzó a decir, con leves vestigios de nerviosismo en el quebradizo hilo de voz que logró abandonar su garganta. Claro, su nombre era lo más importante de todo, y el afinar cuáles serían las condiciones de ese contrato no estaría de más.

Si estaba haciendo un contrato con un ser infernal, tenía que asegurarse de estar haciéndolo bien, ¿no?

-Preciso su nombre, Amo.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con la jocosa mirada del demonio e, ignorando los estigmas de burla y asco en esos irises de radiante color sangre, el hombre se armó del valor suficiente y necesario como para terminar de condenarse al fuego eterno del infierno.

-Mi nombre… es Vincent Phantomhive.-

_**XXXXX**_

-M—Mi madre… va a llegar pronto…-

-Que llegue entonces.-

Entre jadeos, sudor y el revoltijo de las sábanas de una cama matrimonial que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos jóvenes que en esos momentos yacían sobre ella, la inocencia y la lujuria habían tenido su punto de encuentro, amalgamándose la una con la otra, hasta que la primera había terminado por consumirse en la curiosidad y luego en el deseo, transformándose derechamente en todo lo contrario a lo que había sido desde el principio.

Ya no había vestigios de inocencia en esos dos adolescentes de diecisiete años.

Si bien no era la primera vez que compartían un lecho ajeno para dejar correr su imaginación y perderse entre fantasías y placeres, en esa ocasión un factor importante les estaba jugando en contra. El tiempo se les había ido más rápido de lo que habían previsto, y si no acaban con esa seguidilla de juegos sexuales antes de que alguien más tuviera la mala idea de poner un pie dentro de esa casa, serían descubiertos y estarían en graves, graves problemas.

-Y—Ya…-

Olvidándose un poco de la delicadeza, de las caricias y del romanticismo -que en ocasiones resultaba ser casi nulo por parte de uno de los dos adolescentes-, el ruido de los dos cuerpos al estrellarse el uno contra el otro aumentó de frecuencia, a la vez que las embestidas se volvían más y más fuertes, más profundas y más certeras, provocando que los gemidos de la joven que estaba siendo poseída fueran tan altos, que el muchacho sobre ella se vio forzado a acallarla por medio de besos forzados, que precisamente en esos momentos no sentía ganas de dar.

No era que no la quisiera; de hecho, la quería, pero no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él. Ese chico era de la clase de personas que sólo se amaba a sí mismo, que nunca en su vida se había detenido a pensar en el resto a menos que ello le supusiera alguna especie de beneficio. Era un egoísta empedernido, un embaucador y traidor nato, excelente actor y abusador de sus sonrisas vacuas; malcriado como él solo, que había crecido en una cuna de oro, siendo mimado y complacido hasta en el más rebuscado e ínfimo de sus caprichos

-Lizzy...-

Y precisamente en esos momentos estaba viendo cómo otro de sus tanto caprichos era complacido en el momento y en la forma en la que él lo había sugerido. Esa niña era una prueba más de que él conseguía lo que quería, por el medio que se le antojara.

Se conocían desde la más tierna infancia, y llevaban cerca de dos años de relación formal. Si bien se había dedicado a cuidarla y complacerla en la mayor parte de sus exigencias como novia, en ese último tiempo, el adolescente simplemente se había evocado a utilizarla como una vía de escape a las frustraciones que desde hacía un tiempo llevaba ocultando tras esa usual careta de impávido orgullo, de vana fortaleza. Nadie más que él sabía los motivos ulteriores para que su humor fuera más agrio que de costumbre desde hacía algunas semanas. Los problemas familiares, y ver cómo, una a una, sus comodidades se iban casi como si las arrastrara el viento, estaban hiriéndole precisamente donde más le dolía.

La situación no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

-C—Ciel… ¡Nnh!-

Los ojos color zafiro del adolescente se fijaron entonces en los verde esmeralda de la niña que lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas y brazos. El rubor de esas mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos y los constantes gemidos que intentaba acallar mordiéndose la lengua, eran lo último que el chico necesitaba ver en su rubia pareja para acabar al fin dentro de la muchacha. La presión de ser descubiertos, el ya extenso tiempo que llevaban rotando posiciones en esa cama—que pertenecía a los padres de Elizabeth- y la belleza de ese cuerpo tan grácil bajo él, hacían una excelente sumatoria que lograba distraer al ojiazul de todas las complicaciones que tenía en lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Se había olvidado ya de que estaba completamente en la ruina.

-¡Aah!-

Empapado en sudor, intentando regularizar su respiración, y recostado sobre el pecho de la niña tras haber alcanzado al fin el orgasmo, Ciel Phantomhive dejó que una sonrisa ladina se diera a la fuga contra los designios de su voluntad, y se mostrara sin disfraz alguno frente a la mirada atenta de su novia.

-Te amo, Ciel…-

La sonrisa del chico de los ojos azules se borró de golpe.

Amor; ella lo amaba.

El escuchar esas palabras aún le provocaba a Phantomhive una molesta sensación de desasosiego, que le revoloteaba en el pecho, bajaba hasta su estómago y le remecía las entrañas, provocándole casi ganas de vomitar. Sabía que tales sensaciones no eran producto de la culpa, sabía que no era que en verdad correspondiera a los sentimientos de la muchacha; era simplemente aversión, una aversión acérrima a esas palabras que le dejaban un sabor sumamente amargo en la boca cada vez que se veía obligado a corresponderlas, todo bajo la excusa y finalidad de sacarle una sonrisa a la niña; con tal de hacerle sentir segura, tranquila, amada y correspondida.

Ciel la quería; la quería mucho, pero no la amaba.

-Yo a ti…-

Soltó un suspiro de hastío y desvió la mirada, intentando creer que la persona que acababa de decir esas palabras no había sido él. Las detestaba; no las creía. Esa 'cosa' llamada amor no era más que un delirio social, un sucio juego hormonal; química pura si se trataba de relaciones entre seres humanos. Era la maldición de una sociedad que buscaba pretextos para seguir moviéndose bajo cuatro letras completamente asignificantes, una palabra que en esos días no era más que un negocio igual de comercializable que el sexo.

Amor, Sexo… ¿cuál era la diferencia, después de todo? Si a fin de cuentas, todo para él terminaba revuelto en un mismo círculo de vicios y pasiones, engaños y desamores, fuego, deseo y carne. Lo que la gente llamaba 'Amor', y lo que era el sexo, iban, en el fondo, de la mano. El amor no se podía concebir sin sexo, sin embargo, el sexo sí se podía concebir sin amor.

Resultaba innegable el hecho de que su forma de mirar la situación era por sobre cualquier circunstancia sumamente negativa, frívola y tajante. A pesar de su corta edad, nada ni nadie hasta el momento había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión, y dudaba que llegara a cruzarse alguien en su camino que le hiciera creer que formaba parte de ese delirio social, que—lamentablemente- jamás había dejado de estar en boga, logrando trascender cualquier frontera, idioma, tiempo o espacio.

Ciel Phantomhive no quería vivir persiguiendo algo tan fatuo y efímero como lo que la gente llamaba 'amor'.

-Ciel…-

-¿Mh?-

El chico llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello revuelto de la rubia para acariciarle. Ante el cansancio que conllevaba lo que acababan de consumar, a ambos se les había pasado por alto el apuro, el cual hasta hacía un rato les había mantenido levemente afligidos. En esos momentos, estaban más preocupados de reposar, Ciel sobre Elizabeth, escuchando los acompasados latidos en el pecho del uno y del otro. Se acariciaban como auténticos amantes, como una pareja en donde el amor era bidireccional, donde el amor no se limitaba a las reticencias de uno y a la dulce y sutil entrega del otro.

Era casi como si en esa pareja, el 'amor' fuera una cuestión mutua.

-Nada, sólo… me hace feliz estar contigo-

El muchacho desvió la mirada y se limitó a asentir, sin dar ninguna especie de contestación verbal. Cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de frases, las palabras le aguijoneaban y no le dejaban tranquilo; revoloteaban sobre él como molestos bicharracos cuyo zumbido desesperaba. Esas palabras eran moscas a las cuales, gustoso, Ciel habría agarrado a manotazos hasta liquidarlas una por una, de una vez y para siempre. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Después de todo, y para su suerte, las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

-Ya, Lizzy…-

Habría sido un rato agradable, hasta memorable quizá, de no haber sido por el ruido de pasos en la escalera que les congeló a ambos la sangre, les arrebató en un suspiro la calma y les obligó a separarse de la forma más presurosa y cruel posible. Todo vestigio de relajo en ese par de jóvenes rostros fue reemplazado por la aflicción; el letargo y las muestras de calidez se esfumaron tan pronto como habían aparecido, y el miedo y ansiedad al verse en problemas se apoderó de sus cuerpos, que casi de forma automática, comenzaron a moverse llenos de premura, buscando prendas de ropa olvidadas en el piso, ordenando la cama, botando envases de preservativos y abriendo cortinas y ventanas.

El tiempo se había escabullido sigiloso entre las embestidas y los gemidos, así como a ellos se les había escabullido la noción del riesgo que estaban corriendo, y a los problemas que se verían enfrentados si era precisamente la madre de Elizabeth la que se dirigía a esa habitación.

-Mierda…-

Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, más firmes, audibles y enervantes; cada segundo que pasaba sabía a sentencia, a gritos y a prohibiciones a los cuales Ciel no estaba de ánimos como para hacer frente. Tenía que moverse rápido, tenía que acabar de vestirse antes de que esa condenada puerta se abriera, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado a pesar de que el olor a sexo dentro de la habitación hablara por sí solo.

Encendería la televisión, fingiría que había estado viendo una película con la rubia, y obviaría con indiferencia cualquier mirada de soslayo que, acusadora, Frances Middford le dirigiera.

-Lizzy, ¿estás ahí?-

Ciel y Elizabeth se quedaron de piedra, ambos a medio vestir y con la mirada fija en la puerta. La voz que acababa de llamar del otro lado no era precisamente la que esperaban oír, pero aquello no les dejaba la sensación de tranquilidad que quizá otras personas habrían sentido.

Una voz masculina, perteneciente a un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, retumbaba aún en la cabeza del ojiazul que se había quedado con las manos estáticas sobre uno de los botones de su camisa. No sabía si era peor la madre de Elizabeth o el rubio entrometido que probablemente, ya para esos momentos, tendría su mano puesta sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

-Mamá llamó recién, y dijo que tardaría más en llegar… ¿Lizzy?-

El _click_ del picaporte al girar le revolvió el estómago a la rubia; si su hermano, Edward, abría esa puerta y la encontraba en esas condiciones tan delatables con su novio al lado, que estaba en condiciones quizá igual de reveladoras que ella, armaría un escándalo innecesario, agarraría a golpes a Phantomhive y, consecuentemente perdido en su rabia, le echaría a patadas de esa casa. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron sobre los de Ciel en un acto desesperado por encontrar respuestas, mientras acababa de ajustarse la falda de la escuela y los botones de su blusa. Tanto ella como el ojiazul estaban igual de perplejos, a sabiendas de que el tiempo se les había agotado y que en sólo un par de segundos escucharían el grito de oprobio y rabia saliendo de la garganta del hermano mayor de Elizabeth Middford.

Y así esperaron, ya un poco rendidos, ya bastante cansados y con los ojos entrecerrados, acabando de vestirse en silencio, a que Edward entrara para dar comienzo al espectáculo.

Y esperaron.

Y continuaron esperando.

Pero la puerta nunca se abrió, y lo único que escucharon del otro lado de la habitación, fue la melodía de una canción de los Arctic Monkeys, aumentando de volumen paulatinamente mientras el rubio, apresuradamente, hurgueteaba sus bolsillos para acallar el ruidoso aparato.

Ese día la suerte estaba de lado de la furtiva parejita.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah! Greenhill, sí, estaba esperando que llamaras…-

Los pasos de Edward, así como habían llegado, se fueron presurosos escaleras abajo, mientras este charlaba animosamente con su compañero de carrera, con el cual probablemente tendría una reunión en unos minutos.

-A buena hora lo han llamado.-

Con una expresión anodina en el rostro y enterrando su nerviosismo bajo kilos y kilos de disimulada indiferencia, Phantomhive acabó de abotonarse la camisa de la escuela para luego anudarse la corbata alrededor del cuello, sin dignarse esta vez a voltear el rostro para mirar a la perpleja rubia, que aún permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin poder asimilar aún ese fortuito golpe de suerte que le había salvado de ser expuesta al escarmiento familiar, la niña retomó la tarea de vestirse en sumo silencio, soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro suspiro mezcla de alivio y aflicción.

Los Middford en general eran, por decir lo poco, extremadamente conservadores y cerrados de mente; una familia más como muchas de la alta sociedad que se regocijaban en el dinero, los logros financieros y el honor de todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa familia, casi como si se hubiesen quedado estancados en la época Victoriana, llevando con alevosía en el pecho grabados títulos imaginarios que no decían absolutamente nada verdadero de ellos.

Dentro de ese círculo de hipócrita moralidad, la virginidad de una señorita era vista como intocable hasta el día de su matrimonio, y quien se atreviera a romper ese tan bien visto y cuidado precepto, pasaba a ser comparada inmediatamente con una suerte de concubina.

Y a sabiendas de ello, Elizabeth había roto con ese precepto hacía aproximadamente un año, no sin haberse sentido inmensamente culpable luego de las primeras veces que había estado compartiendo el lecho con Ciel Phantomhive. Para el chico había sido una ardua tarea con la que había tenido que lidiar, hasta que la rubia se había comenzado a desinhibir poco a poco, paso a paso, hasta dar rienda suelta a las fantasiosas incursiones que a flor de piel el par de curiosos adolescentes tenían.

Ya con el paso del tiempo, la costumbre y la añoranza del placer y la dedicación con la cual ella se entregaba al que era meses menor, la ruptura de ese mandato había sido relegado a un segundo, tercer y luego cuarto plano. Elizabeth estaba completamente segura, en su inocencia e ingenuidad, que Ciel Phantomhive era el hombre con el que acabaría sus días, rodeada de una gran familia, los dos felices, juntos hasta envejecer.

Los planes de Ciel, por supuesto, eran sustancialmente diferentes.

-Oye, Ciel…-

Casi en un susurro, la rubia llamó al que en esos instantes estaba terminando de acomodar la cama. Tenía un cepillo para el pelo en la mano, el cual sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que sus temblorosos dedos, en un desliz de torpeza, lo dejaran caer al suelo.

-Dime…-

-¿No te quedas a cenar hoy?-

El ojiazul negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró de reojo a la muchacha, justamente para ver cómo esta le dirigía una especie de puchero. No era como que en verdad funcionaran, al menos no el cien por ciento de las veces, pero en aquella ocasión, Phantomhive tenía planes para después, los cuales no pensaba postergar por nada del mundo.

-No me hagas caras, te dije cuando llegué que me iría cerca de las 5 de la tarde-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto!-

Un par de ojos verdes se dirigieron al reloj que yacía sobre la mesa de noche. Marcaba las 5.34 pm.

-Lo había olvidado… ¿no vas tarde? Son ya las cinco y…

Inconclusa, la frase de la chica quedó flotando en el aire hasta perderse en la melodía que acababa de comenzar a sonar, reemplazando rápidamente el silencio que, en intervalos de tiempo interrumpido por uno que otro suspiro, llenaba la estancia en donde los dos adolescentes acababan de escapar –por poco y por suerte—del infortunio de ser descubiertos.

_Change everything you are, and everything you were…_

La voz de Matthew Bellamy no tardó en dejarse oír, obligando a Ciel a levantarse del borde de la cama en donde estaba sentado para tomar su teléfono celular, que exigía atención desde una de las dos mesas de noche que ocupaban lugar a cada costado de la cama, y silenciarlo con tal de no atraer la atención de Edward que podía estar cerca de la habitación aún.

_Your number has been called… Best, you've got to be the best…_

Refunfuñando un par de palabrotas sin ton ni son, medianamente perdido en hipótesis y un constante cavilar, el ojiazul corroboró que quien le llamaba era su padre; Vincent Phantomhive, un hombre que en los últimos cinco meses había perdido todo el poco respeto que su hijo le tenía gracias a la pérdida, en apariencia irremediable, de todo lo que tenían y lo poco que les iba quedando.

-Es mi padre…-

-Contéstale, debe estar muy preocupado por ti, Ciel…-

Sin mediar más palabras con la rubia, y aunque sin creer que su padre estuviera auténticamente preocupado por él, decidió contestar la llamada antes de que los riesgos que aún corrían en ese lugar se incrementaran al doble si es que a Edward se le ocurría volver a subir la escalera, perdido en la infructuosa búsqueda de su adorada hermanita.

En cuestión de segundos, _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ de _Muse_ fue silenciada.

-¿Qué?-

Así era como Ciel le contestaba el teléfono a Vincent desde que el menor había descubierto que, en un intento desesperado por conseguir dinero para pagar una de sus múltiples deudas, su padre había vendido tres de sus cuatro guitarras eléctricas a un precio irracionalmente bajo.

Eso, para el ojiazul, había sido una pérdida catastrófica.

Cortante, frío y desinteresado, Phantomhive esperó que la voz de su padre comenzara a cubrirle en insultos por no haberse aparecido la noche anterior –por tercer día consecutivo—en casa.

Pero la respuesta que le llegó de vuelta fue completamente distinta.

-¿Te quedaste donde Trancy de nuevo?-

El ojiazul había entreabierto la boca por inercia pura, preparándose para contestar con insultos los que esperaba recibir de su padre, pero aquél cambio tan repentino, de un día para otro, habían dejado al adolescente inmóvil, boquiabierto y quizá levemente sonsacado.

¿Y los insultos? ¿Y los regaños? ¿Y las quejas por el dinero, las pérdidas y las deudas?

¿Dónde se había ido el rutinario festival de injurias y ofensas al aire, en contra el mundo, en contra los prestamistas y en contra de Ciel? ¿Vincent se había vuelto loco?

El chico no pudo evitar quedarse callado.

-¿Ciel?-

-No preguntes obviedades.-

Una expresión un tanto consternada se dibujó en las finas facciones del rostro de Elizabeth, que sin entender cabalmente lo que acontecía, se había aventurado hasta el lado de su novio y había comenzado a acariciar con delicadeza la mano izquierda del ojiazul. Ciel se dejó hacer sin mediar palabras ni miradas; sus irises color zafiro se mantenía clavados como estacas en la cara alfombra bajo sus pies.

-Entonces me imagino que estás en casa de Elizabeth-

El adolescente no se molestó en contestar.

-¿Fuiste a la escuela?-

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa si voy o no?-

-Desde que pagué las mensualidades que debía hace tres meses.-

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que de un salto se pusiera de pie y se alejara lo más posible de la rubia. No quería, y no iba a permitir, que su novia se enterara que él y su padre estaban prácticamente en la ruina, muy a pesar de que tarde o temprano, una vez que la compañía Funtom se declarara oficialmente en quiebra, la niña terminaría por saberlo todo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Eso. Ayer pagué lo que debía de tu escuela, y ya no nos embargarán la casa. No tienes que empacar nada-

Ciel estaba atónito.

-Mientes-

-Puedes corroborarlo si lo deseas, Ciel.-

-¿Ciel, estás bien?-

La muchacha se puso de pie al notar, llena de inquietud, lo alterado y descolocado que Ciel parecía ¿Qué clase de noticia acababa de recibir, que había hecho que ese par de ojos cristalinos se abrieran de par en par, y que esa impávida expresión facial a la que estaba tan acostumbrada cambiara al vívido reflejo del desasosiego en cuestión de segundos?

Para su desgracia, se iba a quedar con la duda.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

-Estás mejor de lo que crees, Ciel. Te necesito de vuelta en casa hoy. Tengo que hablar contigo. Te quiero en una hora de vuelta, ¿entendido?-

-No.-

Nuevamente silencio. No era que al menor le incomodara, pero en esas circunstancias, el hecho de que fuera su padre, del otro lado de la línea, el que osaba a callar en un momento como ese, le resultaba radicalmente exasperante.

-¿Cómo?-

-Dije que no, tengo que hacer algo antes.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Iré a ver a mamá.-

Si había una cosa que a Vincent lograba afligirle auténticamente cuando se trataba de su hijo, el punto débil y de quiebre entre él y el menor, era precisamente ese tema. El adolescente, desde hacía cuatro años, iba dos o tres veces a la semana, sin falta, a 'ver a su madre'; no importaba si estaba enfermo, triste, alegre o herido. No había semana en la que el muchacho postergara esas salidas, sin importar qué tan cubierto de trabajos y exámenes estuviera por la escuela, y sin interesarle si llovía, nevaba o hacían 30ºC en medio del verano.

A Phantomhive padre se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al escucharle nuevamente insistir con el tema. Ciel no tenía que ir a ver a su madre; no debía, y Vincent se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, de todas las formas posibles; llorando, gritando, escuchando, riendo, incluso en una ocasión –y presa del pánico—golpeando.

-Hijo…-

El adolescente frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra 'hijo' proveniente del otro lado de la línea. Ese sustantivo sólo era utilizado cuando Vincent se disponía a jugar al padre comprensivo, al buen hombre que escucha, aconseja y se preocupa por su único hijo. Pero en esos momentos a Ciel no le resultaba atingente el perder el tiempo del otro lado de la línea, fingiendo prestar atención a la retahíla de sermones que ya había memorizado después de tantos años oyendo una y otra vez, bajo las mismas circunstancias, el mismo monótono discurso, con la misma monótona voz, y con el mismo absurdo fin.

-No debes ir allá, sabes que tu madre…-

-Me está esperando. Llegaré allá cuando anochezca.-

Sin más, la comunicación se cortó. Recién entonces el ojiazul volteó a ver a Elizabeth, que le observaba en silencio, con los ojos tristes y una de sus manos sobre su pecho, junto a su corazón.

Ella, aunque no dijera nada, también estaba sumamente preocupada.

-¿Irás a verla de nuevo, Ciel?-

-No es tu asunto, Lizzy. Te vendré a ver mañana, ¿quieres?-

Con un par de zancadas, el joven se aproximó a la chica, le tomó de la cintura con delicadeza y depositó un desganado beso sobre su frente y luego otro, muy breve, sobre sus labios. Más que nada lo hacía por una cuestión casi protocolar y por mantener a su novia tranquila y alegre. Después de todo, desde que eran niños siempre habían vivido cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro, pero en esa época, Ciel, a sabiendas de que quizá no estaba actuando de la mejor manera, se tomaba ciertas libertades con la muchacha y la tenía como distractor.

A ella y a alguien más.

-Ciel, ella está bien.-

-Ya… te iré a buscar mañana a la escuela. Nos vemos.-

Sin sonrisas, sin abrazos ni más besos de cartón, el ojiazul abrió la puerta del cuarto de los padres de la niña y bajó las escaleras presurosamente, saltando de dos en dos peldaños para ahorrarse tiempo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de salida, teniendo que atravesar primero la eterna sala de estar en donde, para su suerte, no estaban ni Edward, ni los sirvientes, ni los padres de la rubia que se había quedado sola, observando el umbral de la puerta por el que su novio acababa de salir.

-Ciel…-

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un golpe seco.

Y Ciel Phantomhive se echó a correr calle abajo, en dirección a la parada de buses más cercana.

_**XXXXX**_

-Hasta que llegas, son las 10 de la noche Ciel, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que…?-

-Dime qué fue lo que hiciste para conseguir el dinero, Vincent.-

Nuevamente cortantes como una daga, las palabras de Ciel atravesaron sin piedad alguna los oídos de Phantomhive padre, haciendo que este último tensara la mandíbula y apretara con fuerza sus puños. De vez en cuando sentía un deseo casi intrínseco de darle vuelta el rostro a bofetadas a ese chiquillo; tan egoísta era que la mayoría de la gente se lograba cansar con suma rapidez de él. A Vincent a veces le sorprendía el hecho de que conservara como amigo a Alois desde hacía cinco o seis años, y que llevara ya dos de relación formal con Elizabeth.

De seguro esos dos pobres seres humanos estaban dotados de la misma paciencia—casi- infinita que poseía él.

-Ve a sentarte Ciel, tengo que presentarte a alguien que a partir de hoy se quedará con nosotros.-

Pero ese mandato no fue obedecido, y jamás tuvo intenciones de serlo. El adolescente no quería perder tiempo en rodeos; necesitaba explicaciones en ese mismo instante. ¿A quién había matado su padre para conseguir dinero, si hacía tan solo tres días que estaban a punto de embargarles la casa?

-No, explícame ahora. No me gustan los rodeos… ¡¿Y cómo mierda pretendes que alguien se quede con nosotros cuando no tenemos en dónde caernos muertos, Vincent?!-

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, ¿quieres? Ve a sentarte y yo iré a… ¿Ciel?

Los labios del adulto se juntaron cuando notó que la mirada de su hijo se había desviado hacia el pasillo contiguo a la puerta de entrada. No había demasiado que ver en ese lugar casi ausente de muebles, por lo cual de inmediato el mayor sospechó que su 'invitado' se le había adelantado y había aparecido poco antes de lo indicado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Con una molestia y curiosidad muy mal disimuladas, y una falta de modales evidente gracias a su desgastada paciencia, Ciel Phantomhive se adelantó a su padre y se quedó mirando atento al hombre vestido de negro que acababa de entrar caminando a la estancia a través del pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones. Ese par de orbes azulados estaban abiertos más ampliamente de lo normal, en una mezcla de desconcierto, curiosidad y enfado ¿Qué hacía un extraño como ese metido en su casa?

-¿Es este tu hijo, Vincent?-

Una voz profunda, con dejes de jocosa cordialidad -y quizá demasiado señorial- hizo que la piel del adolescente se pusiera de gallina en una fracción de segundos cuando esta alcanzó sus oídos. Sin más palabras que decir, el adolescente esperó explicaciones, presentaciones o lo que fuera que venía con tal de quitarse la molesta sensación de desorientación encima.

¿Quién era ese tipo que no le quitaba ese par de ojos color sangre de encima?

-Sí, es mi hijo Ciel.-

El sujeto vestido de negro avanzó hacia donde el adolescente estaba, extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Un gusto, joven.-

Qué joven ni que nada. No había tiempo de formalidades ahí; las formalidades eran rodeos, y los rodeos eran innecesarios.

Resulta evidente cómo ese silogismo se completaba para Ciel Phantomhive.

-… ¿quién eres?-

El recién llegado rió y retiró su mano, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna por parte del niño, que aparte de esquivo, parecía ser sumamente malcriado, irrespetuoso, aprovechador y mentiroso.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sumamente orgulloso, altanero y con un carácter fuerte, como pocos había visto el demonio en humanos de esa edad. El fulgor de la mirada del menor le resultaba llamativo, la decisión marcada en su hablar de pronto le pareció risible, pero exquisita, y el aroma que despedía su alma le abrió irremediablemente el apetito.

Ver a Ciel Phantomhive le hacía arrepentirse de haber formado un contrato con Vincent y no con él.

-En vista de que al señorito no le gustan las formalidades, seré breve. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, tengo 25 años y soy el nuevo abogado de la familia Phantomhive. Su padre ha recurrido a mí buscando ayuda en vista de la situación, y me ha ofrecido alojo ya que he tenido un par de problemas con el anterior lugar en donde solía quedarme.-

Eso estaba mucho mejor. Al menos ese sujeto había comprendido rápidamente su estilo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un completo y auténtico imbécil. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se metería a ayudar a la familia Phantomhive cuando ni siquiera alcanzaba el dinero para pagar la escolaridad del único hijo que Vincent tenía? Esa familia se desenvolvía en un núcleo de apenas dos personas, y aun así, en cuanto a lo económico esencialmente, la situación era completamente insostenible.

Tanto Vincent como Michaelis habían perdido completamente la cabeza.

Ciel no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Ahaha, pero qué imbécil; no eres demasiado brillante para ser abogado, ¿sabes?

El menor negó con la cabeza y dejó de reír, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios para cubrir disimuladamente la sonrisa nerviosa que no le quería abandonar el rostro.

Era inevitable; tanto la situación como ese mismo hombre le enervaban, le sacaban de quicio y le provocaban una molesta sensación de vahío; sentía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto para asimilar la situación antes de seguir diciendo sandeces, pero ante la tensión del momento, su lengua comenzó a funcionar en automático.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo arruinado que este hombre está? ¿Qué cuento te contó? ¿Te había dicho que estábamos a punto de quedar en la calle gracias a que se dejó embaucar por un sujeto con el cual invirtió una cantidad estratosférica de dinero? Deberías irte de acá ahora mismo, te vas a hundir con nos- -

-Ese sujeto del que usted habla, joven Ciel, se llama Charles Grey. Ya fue ubicado hace dos días y en base a la evidencia que hemos presentado en su contra, se ha visto en la obligación de pagar una cuantiosa suma de dinero a su padre, lo cual es sólo la primera parte de todo lo que debe…-

Eso fue suficiente para borrar cualquier vestigio de sonrisa del rostro del muchacho de ojos zafiro, que ahora se limitaba a mirar incrédulo al pelinegro frente a él.

Le habían arrebatado las palabras de la boca de cuajo; era una humillación con todas sus letras.

-¿Qué decía usted acerca de hundirme con ustedes, joven Ciel?-

El chico apretó los puños y miró a su padre con enfado. Ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo absoluto, especialmente por la manera tan insistente e intimidante en la cual no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

Le ponía los pelos de punta.

-No se podría esperar menos de alguien que lleva el nombre del perro de la familia. Con permiso.-

Y pasando entre los dos adultos, Phantomhive hijo se abrió paso directo hacia su habitación, sin mediar más palabras, sin cruzar más miradas y sin dirigir más preguntas.

El resto lo diría el tiempo.

El tiempo siempre hablaba por sí solo.


End file.
